


Loneliness Is A Broken Man's Sport

by dirkygoodness



Series: The Aftermath Of The End Of The World [8]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Incest, M/M, PTSD Yukio, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest, but thats okay cause they are going to be set right real soon, he needs to worry about himself too, rin cares too much, this relationship isnt healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like he was all that educated in these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness Is A Broken Man's Sport

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i haven't updated this series in a while, im super sorry. i have a another fic coming that will be a little longer but for this one i thought it was good by itself so
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Rin could honestly say that waiting for his brother to come out of the therapist's office was hell. He had to sit quietly, which was already a task for him, in the small little room with at least a dozen other people that he'd never seen before. Sure, they were obviously exorcists, but that didn't mean anything. There were a lot more exorcists than you'd think, and it wasn't like Rin knew all of them. So it wasn't like he could just begin a conversation with total strangers. And on top of that the room was lacking in the visually stimulating department. It was a drab little room with brown carpet and grey walls, the chairs a light brown to match the floor. The few paintings or pictures on the wall were of overpaid people who got some fancy degree or of strange, obscure scenes he'd never even thought of.

So, to say the least Rin was beyond bored with the situation. And even more boring, was that they'd been here for at least thirty minutes before Yukio had even been called in, and now he had to wait another thirty before they could leave. Though it was Rin's fault for coming so early, even though Yukio had told him the exact time he was a little nervous. More so, even, than Yukio was. It was even to a point, Rin had noticed, that Yukio didn't really care all that much about it. Sure, Rin hadn't expected much of a reaction - this _was_ Yukio they were talking about - but this was just, nothing. Really, it was nothing.

And out of all the things that had happened, this was the most frightening to Rin. Nightmares he could deal with, not eating he could deal with. He hated to say it, but by now he’d gotten used to those things. What he couldn’t handle was his brother being almost deathly silent. Yukio just sitting down, blankly staring off into a corner or walking around aimlessly. It was like living with a ghost.

But even living with a ghost was better than not living with anyone at all, Rin thought sadly as he rubbed the back of his neck. With all that was happening, Rin supposed he hadn’t really had time to recuperate himself. Sure, he was by far better than Yukio -and he had to be strong for him, but he was still frightened of what had happened. He’d almost lost his brother to Satan, of all things.

But, he supposed he could put off his problems for a little longer. He needed to focus on helping Yukio get better. From what he’d heard from Mephisto - or looked up - PTSD was a serious thing. It didn’t just go away overnight or be all that easy to control. It would take time, or so he figured. It wasn’t like he was all that educated in these things.


End file.
